


【星辰】你要看看我的腹肌吗

by YAC_98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAC_98/pseuds/YAC_98
Summary: ⚠️非常OOC 慎入⚠️是上次民诺篇的后续，有微量民诺⚠️ON TOP是真的TOP 星&皮皮乐⚠️其实是臭屁小孩的对决
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	【星辰】你要看看我的腹肌吗

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️非常OOC 慎入  
> ⚠️是上次民诺篇的后续，有微量民诺  
> ⚠️ON TOP是真的TOP 星&皮皮乐  
> ⚠️其实是臭屁小孩的对决

朴志晟在和钟辰乐吃完罗渽民给他们煮的宵夜后看到了

  
李帝努把罗渽民压在沙发上

起初朴志晟以为他们像往常一样，罗渽民对李帝努撒娇，李帝努再对着他笑然后两个人黏腻地靠在一起

但突然之间李帝努整个人骑在罗渽民身上，还低下头，两个人还在沙发上蹭来蹭去的

朴志晟觉得整个人都不好了

当事情演变到他的两个哥哥即将在客厅do i 的时候，钟辰乐走了出来

“帕叽桑你干嘛一直站门口？... 喔咦！果然jaemjen是真的，渽民哥的胸肌好大块...呀！帕叽桑你干嘛捂住我眼睛! #@* /%&_￥ ”

秉持着自己的眼睛不干净了也不能让乐乐的眼睛被污染，在罗渽民一把抱起李帝努但身上的裤子掉下来时，朴志晟就直接用他的大手把钟辰乐整张脸都 挡住。

但在他看到渽民哥的性器跟前面帝努哥摸渽民哥的腹肌的时候，身体就有一点异样的感觉，有点涨涨的，朴志晟很好奇为什么只是互相摸腹肌而已，两 个哥哥就都勃起了呢？ 为什么自己也有奇怪的感觉呢？

朴志晟还没从看到哥哥们做爱的现场中缓过来，但钟辰乐已经快被他的大手搞得不能呼吸了，拍他的手都没有回应，只好自己用力把他的大手从脸上扒 下来，但他没想到不过几秒而已客厅就已经空无一人了

“渽民哥他们呢？”

“......啊...他们回房间了”

“你刚刚有没有看到！！！渽民哥直接躺着让帝努哥骑在他身上...oh my God!🐬🐬🐬 JENO 哥还很色情地摸他！！！！天啊！他们 在房间一定会这样那样...帕鸡桑我们去他们房间门口看他们的现场！”

钟辰乐对于看到自己嗑的CP do i 现场已经上头了完全没有发现自己的小男友的异状，在问话后没听到人回应转头发现看到自己的男朋友已经在一旁发呆不由得 有些生气

“朴志晟你今天到底怎么了？为什么一直晃神？你到底有没有听到我说的啊！”

发现自己的小猫咪已经生气了赶快回神的朴志晟开始安抚他

“辰咯啊 我们干嘛要去偷看他们啊~被渽民哥发现我们就完蛋了”

“渽民哥才不会生气！到时候你把脸颊给他捏几下就好了”

钟辰乐硬拉着朴志晟两个人蹲在罗渽民的房门口，小心翼翼地开了一个缝隙。 钟辰乐趴在朴志晟的肩膀上整张脸贴在门缝上想要更清楚地看到里面的动静，朴志晟被他的动作带着也往前贴近门，房间里的人的动作都被他 看得一清二楚。 因为太过香艳的现场，让还是未成年的朴志晟整个人燥热了起来，想赶快站起来离开这里，却忘记了身上还趴着钟辰乐，两个人直接向后跌倒，好在地上有地毯没有 让房间里的人发现他们。

“呀！朴志晟你干嘛突然起来我什么都没看到怎么嗑啊！”

“辰咯呀~我们别再看了我还是未成年啊...”

朴志晟总不能说是因为自己看到了罗渽民扛着李帝努的腿向前挺进的样子，还有听到李帝努若有似无的呻吟，因为太冲击而有反应才想要离开吧，这样钟 辰乐一定会笑他的  
“那你自己回房间去，我已经成年了我要留下来看”  


......( •᷄.ɞ•᷅)

朴志晟觉得心里很受伤，明明就跟辰乐差三个月而已但只有自己是未成年，钟辰乐常常因为已经成年了就抛弃他，难道会因为自己还没成年就不爱他了吗？ (｡•́︿•̀

钟辰乐本来兴致勃勃地要继续从门缝偷看，但突然意识到自己的后面没了动静，回过头来才发现朴志晟正噘着嘴看着他，表情已经快哭了一样

“...志晟啊...你怎么了？”

“辰咯是不是因为你已经成年了就不想跟我在一起了？”

“阿尼！我最爱你了啊~好啦！你不想看就算了我们回房间啦！不要哭了！爱哭鬼志晟晟~”

钟辰乐舍不得看朴志晟难过就拉着人回房间去了，虽然嗑cp很重要但如果让自己的男朋友伤心的话就失去意义了~

回到房间的两个人躺在一起，朴志晟的内心其实还是有点躁动的，他侧躺着看着他的咯咯在滑微博，衣服的下摆因为乱动的关系稍微往上而露出了辰乐 粉白的腹部。 朴志晟一直盯着那块看起来白白软软的肚子，默默的伸出他的手戳了戳，果然！ 就跟他想的一样软软的像棉花糖一样很好摸

“朴志晟！！！！！你戳我的腹肌干嘛？”本来正滑的尽兴的钟辰乐突然被戳腹肌吓到，整个人都弹了起来，连手机都掉到地上

“辰咯呀~你没有腹肌啊！你只有一块宝宝肚~你看这里软软的哪是腹肌”虽然被钟辰乐发现了，但因为他的动作太大整个腹部都露出来了， 朴志晟看着眼前白花花的肚子又大胆地伸出手再戳了几下，钟辰乐被他突然的行为搞懵了，后来才意识到他说自己没有腹肌气得打掉他作乱的手指， 之前直播被JENO 哥说是猪肉就已经够气了，现在朴志晟还说自己是宝宝肚，想到这里钟辰乐推开朴志晟，拿枕头打他，气呼呼的说道

“呀！我有！要给你看吗？起码也有六块好吗？”

钟辰乐看朴志晟都没有回他话，是真的要气炸了，二话不说就把上衣脱掉，露出隐隐约约有线条的六块腹肌

“呀~种橙咯你这个哪里像是腹肌啊你看看我的”朴志晟对于钟辰乐给他秀的腹肌嗤之以鼻，臭屁地脱下自己的衣服让他看看什么叫做腹肌， 比起只有中间隐隐约约模糊不清的钟六块，朴八块先生除了中间明显的腹肌，侧腰的腹外斜肌还有人鱼线的腹内斜肌通通都有。

只是想要证明自己有腹肌的钟辰乐看到自家男朋友练出来腹肌好奇的戳了几下“哦~你也不错嘛~去健身之后变得很厉害了”好奇猫猫对男友的 健身效果很满意，又在其他地方多戳几下，玩得不亦乐乎。 但被玩的人可就不是这样想的，自己和男友两个人上半身赤裸着坐在同一张床上,辰乐又一直在他身上乱戳，没过多久，小小星就起来了。 已经受不了的朴志晟直接扑倒钟辰乐，用手撑着立在他身上，看着身下的人像白玉一样的身体上面有两颗樱红的果实，再往下是有着线条但触感很 好的腹部。 原本只是想扑倒辰乐让他不要再摸自己的朴志晟，眼睛看着钟辰乐洁白的身躯，脑袋里无限回放罗渽民跟李帝努做爱的场景，下身肿得更大，还不小心顶到钟辰乐。

被突如起来的扑倒懵着的钟辰乐，在朴志晟的那里顶到他之后脸整个都红了起来，直接嚎了一句“帕叽桑”，然后双手拉着他的脸颊用力往外扯。

“辰咯啊~米亚内...我不是故意的...它...是它自己突然这样的“朴志晟很紧张的向钟辰乐解释很怕吓到辰乐

其实自己在看完哥哥们做爱后，钟辰乐身体也是有奇怪的感觉只是藉由滑手机来转移注意力，现在发现朴志晟突然有了反应，自己也开始尴尬起来，原本看着朴志晟的眼睛开始 飘向其他方向，放在脸颊上的手也放下来紧紧抓着床单，但自己的下身也稍稍起了反应。  
朴志晟看他身下的辰乐害羞的样子无声地笑了一下，害羞的辰咯真的好可爱好迷人，朴志晟心想。 突然感觉到小小乐也有了反应，朴志晟脑子一热就把话说了出口

“辰乐我们做爱吧！”

“呀！朴志晟你......”钟辰乐听到这句话忽然抬起头看着朴志晟准备要骂脏话了，但看到他一脸小心翼翼又很期待地看着自己就什么话都说 不出口了，还小小的点了头。

朴志晟开心地立刻骑在钟辰乐身上捧着他的脸亲了几下，正当钟辰乐要叫他别亲了的时候，狡猾的朴志晟趁着他开口把舌头伸了进去，两个人的 舌头交缠在一起，等到钟辰乐受不了推开他的时候，两个人已经坦诚相见了。

好笑的是，虽然朴志晟把自己和辰乐的裤子都脱了，但他不知道要怎么做，只好压在钟辰乐身上用自己的小小星去蹭着小小乐，被钟辰乐推 开后，一脸懵地望着他，但身下的肉棒朝着钟辰乐直直地挺立着。 钟辰乐看着他的样子好气又好笑，但心中突然有了一个大胆的想法

“呀！帕叽桑果然是Pabo啊~你看啊~你先转过去趴着我教你怎么做... ”

看着朴志晟懵懵懂懂地转身背对自己，钟辰乐内心窃喜，但还不忘要继续教他怎么“被做”

“没错~叽桑啊~这个时候就是自己把屁股掰开”

钟辰乐看到朴志晟按照他的话做掰开臀瓣露出小洞的时候，内心完全激动，小脑袋瓜里全是等下要对朴志晟酱酱酿酿的事，就在他伸出手指准备捅 入朴志晟的小穴的时候，朴志晟转过身一把抓住了钟辰乐，两个人互换了位置，朴志晟让钟辰乐躺在床上，人欺身上去，把辰乐的腿往上折直到露出菊 穴，手指轻轻的在周围按压。 钟辰乐看着自己的计画失败准备要被吃抹干净，气急了拨开朴志晟的手对他骂道

“呀！朴志晟你干嘛突然转过来，我不是叫你趴着吗？你是不想做了吗？”

“阿尼，但是辰咯啊~我想做像渽民哥那样的不是帝努哥的”

“凭什么？西咯！我也要当攻！”

“辰咯啊~你不行啊~”

“为什么”  


“因为我鸡鸡比你大”

“呀！”

朴志晟说完就把手指往钟辰乐的洞口探进去，后穴被塞入手指的感觉很不好受，钟辰乐马上就瞪了他一眼，结果对上朴志晟一脸渴望的小狗狗眼神， 就像演唱会时那样看着他，钟辰乐又妥协了。

算了！ 反正看JENO哥当受的样子感觉应该也是蛮享受的，大不了下次就换我在上面。 这样想着，钟辰乐身体就放松了些，朴志晟的手指也更好进入了。

朴志晟瘦长的手指在辰乐的体内探索着，就像手指主人的巨大好奇心一样，凡是他能碰到的地方都要戳一戳，直到摸到钟辰乐体内深处某个凸点，辰 乐突然抖了一下，腰甚至还软了下来，原本已经昂首的肉棒甚至出现点点白白的精液。 朴志晟又好奇多戳了几下，发现穴口变松后多放了几根手指进去，凭着本能戳着那处凸起。 原本咬牙硬撑的钟辰乐因为前列腺一再被碰触而开始呻吟，不像平常那种高亢的海豚音，急促的喘息再配上一点点的哼唧声，在朴志晟耳里听来无疑是最佳 的催情素，手指在体内快速抽动着，没隔多久钟辰乐就一边尖叫一边射了出来。

没想到自己被朴志晟用手指就达到高潮的钟辰乐害羞的用双手遮住自己的脸，朴志晟看到了后轻轻的把他的手掰开，亲了亲辰乐的嘴唇，眼神专注的 对他说道：

“咯咯我要进去了喔”  


朴志晟握着自己的硕大缓缓进入钟辰乐的体内，深情款款地凝视着钟辰乐的眼睛，被他盯着有些不好意思的辰乐，想要再用手遮住自己的双眼， 却被朴志晟的手抓着放到两旁十指紧扣。 突然的挺进让钟辰乐忍住不住闷哼了一声，朴志晟紧张地低下头看着辰乐的脸问他  


“辰乐啊~不舒服吗？是不是太痛了还是我拔出来我们别做了吧......”  


嫌弃他太啰嗦，钟辰乐松开两人紧握的手环抱着他，赌上他喋喋不休的嘴，脚也环上压着他的腰示意朴志晟赶快做。 朴志晟也不废话了，直接开始在甬道了抽插起来，房间里充满了接吻的啧啧水声和撞击肉体的声音。  


“辰乐呀~舒服吗？要再大力一点吗？”

“马哈几嘛↗ 快做！ 哈啊......你不要突然加快啊...嗯啊...”

朴志晟的小坏心眼，成功地让钟辰乐忍着的呻吟逐渐放大，肉棒还一直撞击体内的凸点，撞得钟辰乐扭动身躯想逃离朴志晟的钳制，但马上又被他压着加 大力度撞击，没过多久钟辰乐又射了出来。  


“志晟啊...我们别做了吧我好累啊...哈...哈...”

“可是我还没有射出来( •᷄.ɞ•᷅)...乐乐啊我们再来一次就好好吗？我们这次换个姿势吧！”

已经累到不想动的钟辰乐，任由著朴志晟的摆动，却没想到朴志晟连着他体内的肉棒直接把钟辰乐抱起来坐在他身上。  


“呀！不行...太深了我受不了...朴志晟你快出去...呜...”  


一变坐姿，朴志晟就埋入钟辰乐的更深处，钟辰乐被突如其来的体位吓哭了，眼眶泛红，几滴泪珠挂在睫毛上，手脚紧紧巴着朴志晟不让他动，小穴 更是紧紧包裹着肉刃不让它前进。 看到钟辰乐的样子，朴志晟亲了亲他的下巴，手顺着他的背安抚他试图让他放松，但钟辰乐都不为所动。 于是，朴志晟开始转移他的注意力，双手轻轻拉着胸前的茱萸，再用舌头舔拭，或是用牙齿轻轻磨着。 而手则再继续往下抓着臀瓣掰开搓揉，渐渐地钟辰乐的身体放松，腰也开始不安分的乱动，小穴甚至开始收缩，朴志晟这才继续操干钟辰乐。

“哈啊...哈啊...叽桑啊...真的太深了...哼嗯...”

“咯咯喜欢这样吗？你的小穴好紧一直缠着我呢...”  


“嗯...不要再说了...哈...啊”  


朴志晟抓着钟辰乐的腰往上抽插，像打桩机一快速地往钟辰乐体内深处猛烈撞击，钟辰乐也因为朴志晟带给他的快感肉穴剧烈的收缩，小手抓紧了朴志晟 的背，头埋在他的肩颈处，露出了羞红的耳朵。 就在这样的激烈的做爱中，两个人一同释放了出来。  


“哈哈哈！今天辰乐射了好多”  


“呀！朴志晟你为什么射在我里面，你知道这样很难清吗？”  


“阿拉叟~辰咯呀！你别担心啦我会好好帮你弄出来的”  


两个人在浴室一起洗澡时  


“不对啊~朴志晟你不是第一次吗？为什么你这么熟练？”  


“不是...我...”  


“呀！你是不是偷看帝努哥他们做爱！”  


“我没有！是他们自己没注意到我就直接在客厅做的！”

“呀！那你就应该叫我一起看啊！你这样很......”  


朴志晟直接嘴巴赌上钟辰乐的抱怨的声音，等到放开他后，钟辰乐的脸颊又一片红  


“辰乐呀~下次我们就自己做吧~”  


“西咯！”


End file.
